Senior Year
by Austrialian-Beauty
Summary: To her high school is just a game, a challenge that she has to get through. But she’s smart. She just tends not to show it. To him high school is the only way to get into collage. The only way to get him and his family out of the slump that they are in.
1. Introductions

**The Last Year of High School**

Ok. I'm Sydney and I'm writing Switching. But I got this idea. And I think it'll be a great fan fic so. I'll do some intros and the full summary. **_The character page is subject to change. _**

This is a Darry and OC romance fic. Yes the Curtis' parents are still alive. So here goes the summary.

It's Darrel's last year of high school and every grade point matters. It's also Silver's and Silver could care less. But she's new. To her high school is just a game, a challenge that she has to get through. But she's smart. She just tends not to show it. To him high school is the only way to get into collage. The only way to get him and his family out of the slump that they are in. When these to meet, ve of being paired in chemistry, sparks will fly and emotions will run high. But one event will change the whole course of their relationship. And not in a good way. So when the determined football player and the airheaded new girl have to find a way to make it through the rest of the school year partnered up in Chem and in all each others classes, they learn more about one another than ever desired.

Main Characters:

Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr.- Greaser- But of course we know him. But I'll go into a little detail. Tall, broad shouldered , and muscular. Short brown hair and blue-green eyes. Football player running back.

Silver Kendra Baxter - Greaser- The airheaded new girl. Muscular enough, but not visible muscle. and normal heigh 5'3". Honey blonde with streaks silver and blue eyes.

Makayla Lindsey Dover - Greaser- Darry Ex girlfriend and the life sabotager. A blonde with green eyes.

Nikki Claire Allen- Soc- The gossip spreader and cheerleader. A platinum blond and brown eyes.

Axel Bobby Williams- Soc- The gossip spreaders boyfriend and the fullback on the football team. Brown hair and green eyes.

Andrew David Davis- Soc- The center on the football team. A brunette with blue eyes

Annie Abbie Anderson -Middle Class- The peacemaker and Silver's first best friend. Really sweet and quiet. Brunette and hazel eyes.

Elliot Simon Marks -Middle Class- The dater or the player. Black hair and greenish-hazel eyes.


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders just the origanals.**

**Silver's Point Of View**

I looked around the car as I sat in the back seat. The only reason I was there was because I was to lazy to drive myself to school so I had me mom do it. She was talking about how I had to be good and not get in trouble on the first day of my last day of high school. I'd heard that exact same speech for my dad and I think my dog told me too. It wasn't that I didn't care, no it was that I didn't care. Why no get in trouble? We are gonna move anyway.

"And Silver?" My mother said. I met her gaze in the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Try and make friends." I nodded. I held back on making friends because we always move. So I wait until we've been there at least two weeks. Which we had so I guessed it was ok to make them. So I nodded. "I mean it." I nodded again. "Get out of my car."

I looked out the window and saw the school. Much bigger than the other schools I went too. But there were also more people. Great. I got out of the car and closed the door. Then I realized I forgot my backpack. "Bye mom," I said, as I grabbed my backpack though the window. She shook her head and waved.

I sighed. Another year another school. And another year of people making fun of my name. I like personally but you know what can you do about other people. I walked into the doors and looked around. Jocks. Great. But that's not what I was looking for. The office was my need. And it was easy to find on of the first things there. So I walked in and put my elbows on the counter.

"Yes, dear?" The lady asked. She was old and had grey hair, but she seem sweet enough.

"I'm new and..." I started.

"Say no more." She interrupted. "What's your name?"

"Silver Baxter." I answered. She looked at me kinda funny. "Yes, that's me real name. Silver Kendra Baxter." She handed me a piece of paper and I took it. "Thanks." She nodded. See what I tell ya. Other people and my name.

Once outside the office I looked at the paper. It had a teachers' name and a room number on it. _Mr.Slavic Room 433_. So now my mission was to find Room 433. I looked down one hall and it was all threes and the hall to it's left was all twos. So four's were on the hall to it's right. I walked down that hall. 423 is were it started and it was on the left. Ok so 433 was on the left and so it was, five rooms down.

I looked at my watch before I walked in. _8:30 _right on time. I saw a strand on my honey blond hair out of place. But that strand had a little silver in it. Go figure. So I brushed it back into place. I was cute, not to toot my own horn. I'll let someone else do that. I had nice blue eyes and they go real well with honey blond.

Anyway so I walked into the classroom and everyone looked a me. I ignored it. It's ya know something you are gonna get being the new kid. But oh well. I walked to Mr. Slavic and gave him my name like he asked. He too gave me a weird look. He said, sit next Darrel in the back left hand corner. I looked over. The Jocks. The unavoidable. I thanked him and took my seat.

Darrel I guessed watched me walk over. Once I sat down he said, "Darrel Curtis. But friends call me Darry. And you are?"

_Here it comes_. "Silver Baxter." I watched him for any sign of laughter. "Aren't you gonna laugh?"

"No. I like it. It's unique." He said, before the boy in front of him grabbed his attention. "Axel, this is Silver. Silver. Axel."

The boy gave me a funny look and I returned it. "She's funny. I like her. Dar, can we keep her?" Darry nodded.

"Great I'm a pet." I mumbled.

"You could say that." Darry said. I smiled and he smiled back Maybe 12th grade would be better than pervious years. And this Darry could get interesting.

I looked at Axel. He wasn't my dating type, but he was a shoe in for the friend type. Green eyes. I'm a sucker for green eyes. And brown hair. Sweet looking and of course muscular. But he's a football player. What more is needed? For what I know about him he's a really funny guy. Liked to make jokes and he was probably the class clown. I'd have to take that award away from him. It was always my award.

Darrel hit my shoulder lightly and I looked at him. He nodded toward the teacher. "Baxter, Silver." Everyone looked around. Trying to find the person with the weird name.

"President." I said, surely from the back on the classroom. I propped my feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair so it was on two legs. Alex reached back and pushed me, slightly off balance. And that was all that was needed. Cause that caused me to fall, but I didn't really fall. It was more of the chair falling and me doing a back handspring roll thing out of it. A back extension roll, that's what it was called. But I didn't stick it. Well I did but I fell. I wasn't a cheerleader but I was a diver and diving involved gymnastics. The whole class burst into fits of laughter. Darry pulled me up. I ruffled me hair and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all year." _Hopefully, _I thought.

"You ok?" He asked as I flipped the chair up by stepping on one of the legs. I nodded. "Well everyone knows you now."

"Ms. Baxter? Do you want to have detention on the first day of school?' Mr. Slavic asked.

"No, sir. Captain Slavic sir." I shouted.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Good. Now sit down."

"Stupid." Axel said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Curtis, Darrel." Mr.Slavic said.

"Here." He said.

"Silver?"Alex asked. I looked at him as I sat down. "Is your name Silver, cause of the silver streaks in your hair?"

I shook my head. "No the streaks are from Halloween, three years ago. I can't wash them out." Darry gave me a look. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna." Alex said.

"Hey, Axel. What position do you play?" I asked. That was going to bother me to no end if I didn't know.

He smiled. "I like her a whole lot now. A girl who knows when a guy plays football. I'm the fullback. And Darry's the running back. And what are you? Cheerleader or Gymnast?"

"Neither. I'm a diver." I said. "But I did do some gymnastics. Why?"

"You just seemed like the type," Alex said. "Would you consider trying out for cheerleading?"

"No she wouldn't." A female voice said. I looked at her. Really really shiny blond hair, platinum. And she had brown eyes. But back to her hair. It was almost so shiny and bright. She seemed really mean. Like a cheerleader . Maybe she was. I don't know, but she was stuck up. I mean she reeked with self-love. Vanity. She was horrible. But you know what can you do.

"Hey, Nikki." Axel said, waving at her.

"Hey, doll. Darry. " She said, sitting on Axel's lap. Darry waved at her. She looked at me. "And you are the new kid. Silver, was it? What an odd name."

"Thanks." I said. "It's lovely to meet you too."

"Hey, Nikki. Another female voice called. I looked at her. Another blond. I'm sorry but blond's really bother me. Especially when they are all in close proximately. But this girl wasn't as rich looking as Nikki was. She was dressed more like me. But anyway she had green eyes. But she looked really sweet, but her personality might have been a little wack.

"Hey, Makayla." Nikki said.

"Darrel." Makayla said, with no expression. He nodded to her. "Axel, doll. And the new girl. Silver. Excellent name."

I rolled my eyes as the announcements came on._ Saved by the announcements. _I thought. But it wasn't really saving it was more of a long painful delay till the beginning of the day. And these announcements were boring. Stuff about football try-outs and cheerleading try-out. And locations of meets. Clubs and groups. And there was an announcement that caught my attention. Something about diving team try-outs. They were September 13th, right after school. That was my first plan. And then the announcements went off. Oh well. Off to my first class. Which was this class. I looked at Darry. "What's your first class?"

"This one." Darry said, as he grabbed his bag. "What's yours?"

"Same." I said. "Come on." I walked up to Mr.Slavic. "'Sup?" I asked.


	3. Roll Call

**Silver's POV**

**A/N: Sorry. I had finals and I have to take my hair down and it's been really hectic. And I'm a CIT.**

Mr.Slavic rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. He was going to be my favorite teacher. As new students filled in I hopped onto a desk. Not like there was anything better to do.

"Get down." Axel said.

"Why?" I asked, in my best five year old voice I had the uncanny ability to do that.

"Cause." Axel replied, not able to think of a better answer.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down. Just to let Axel feel like he was in charge. But not to in charge. Maybe a little control.

"Attention, students. That includes you Nikki." Mr. Slavic said. She gave him an remorseful look. "Listen, closely. These will be your seats for the rest of the year. Unless you prove to me you can sit anywhere. I apologize if I say any names wrong, please correct me. Ok let's start this. Allen, Nikki and Anderson, Anne. A pair number one. The first desk in the front left hand corner. Babbler, Mike and Batter, Carol. Behind Nikki and Annie. Baxter, Silver..." There were snickers. "And Curtis, Darrel. Last seat on the row." I grabbed my bag as took it to the seat. This could get fun. I thought.

"Lucky me." I said as Mr.Slavic continued the roll.

"Yeah. You are really lucky." Darry said.

"Keep in mind you are sitting by the life of the class." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot all about that." He joked.

"So what do you do on the first day?" I questioned.

"Get to know the class. Now tell me. How did you get the streaks?" He asked, leaning back in the chair.

"In all the classes? Well I was a witch for Halloween, and she had streaks. So when we bought the spray we didn't see it said it was permanent. And I sprayed it in my hair and you get the streaks." I explained.

He laughed. "Well that was interesting. What's you middle name?" He asked out of the blue.

"Gee. If you want to ask me out just do it. Although I might say no." I joked. He raised an eyebrow. "Kidding. It's Kendra. And yours Mr. Assertive?"

"Shaynne. My fathers middle name. His whole name really minus the junior."

"Aww. You're a junior."

"Haha. Don't push your luck." He said.

"Ok class." Mr.Slavic said. "Now let's get to know each other. Ms. Allen we shall start with you."

She stood up and started talking. About nothing really. Her pets and her siblings. And then Annie started taking. And then Mike and then Carol. And then it was my turn. So I stood up and kinda followed the pattern. "My name's Silver Baxter. I've got a brother and sister. Sam and Erica. They're twins, both in third grade. And I have four dog. Beethoven, is a St. Bernard. A Labrador named Bach. A border collie named Tchaikovsky. And a Scottie named Gabriel. Um.. I'm a diver. State champion in Florida and Oregon." I said and sat back down.

"Ok." Darry said, as I sat down. "I got two brothers. Sodapop and Ponyboy, Yes those are their real names. I'm running back." The room erupted with applause. "And anyways that's it." He sat down.

"Ah. He's so mysterious." I said as I sighed and put a dreamy look on my face.

He chuckled. "Well thank you."

"And he's so polite." I continued.

"Taking it a little over board aren't ya?" He asked.

"Right. And modest too." I continued. He rolled his eyes. "Stop?" He nodded. "Kay."

Ok anyways, I kinda zoned out. I put my elbows on the desk and interlocked my fingers and placed my chin on them. I was thinking about try outs. For diving. I wondered if I'd make the team. But I always did so why worry?

"Hello, earth to Silver." Darry's voice interrupted my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Four dogs, named after composers and an artist."

"Yep. I'm a sucker for old music. The renaissance, baroque, romantic, and classical, I think." I said.

"That's interesting but you don't know where you got the name from?"

"I'm sorry. I can't know everything."

"Ok. So I suspect you to try out for the diving team?' He asked.

"Yeah. I guess. How's the team here?"

"I don't know." He said. "To be totally honest I don't care either."

"Gee. It's nice to know we are so close that you would even tell me that. But fine be that way. I'll just try out for football. I might make a good DT."

"The coach wouldn't let you. He's sexist. And it shows. He said and I quote, 'Girls have no right to play sports. In fact cheerleading should go back to all men. It was better like that. Men weren't always look up skirts and things.' end quote."

"What ?" I just about shouted. 'What decade does he live in?"

"This one. That's what most men think. Axel. Derrick even. There's my friend you should meet him. Elliot Marks. Up there by Fisher Landers." He said. I looked up at to were he was talking about A boy black hair. He looked muscular and not my type. I could tell he was either a brat, a rich brat, a bratty jock, a player, or all of the above. He wore a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I took a quick scan over the room. Everyone was wearing blue jeans. "So what do you think of my friend?"

"I don't know him, so I can't say anything about it. Now it's my turn to question." I said as Makayla looked at Nikki and mouthed something and Nikki laughed. "You went with Makayla?" I asked. He raised and eyebrow. "I can lip read it's a great talent to have when you live in my house." Darry asked what she said. "She said that quote, 'Darry needs to stop flirting with the no good silver headed brat.' end quote."

"Someone doesn't like you. No that's two someones who don't like you." He joked.

"Why'd you dump her? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine. I didn't have the time to listen to her talk about manicures and pedicures and her sisters and her brothers and she needed to much attention anyways." He explained.

"Oh, my gosh. I totally know what you mean." I said.

"Not funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. So what's with this school?" I asked. I was looking at the walls and they were all bland and white. I was going blind. I was gonna die of boredom.

"Oh. Nothing. The principal likes blandness. She's a little loony, at times."

I looked behind me and rolled my eyes. A bland room and a even blander teacher. Yeah. Today was gonna be great.


	4. Surpirise!

A/N: Sorry. I'll try to get back to one chapter a week. But no promises there. So without further ado, chapter four. Until I can come up with a better name for it.

Darry's POV

I looked at her. "You know, I wouldn't say that in this school."

"Why is that?" She asked, tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Out school has a colossal amount of school sprit. Even if the school is torn up. The students of Central High have an obligation. And they stand for it." I had looked away from her and when I looked back I saw her drawing. "Silver!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yep," She answered, not taking her eyes of her doodle.

"Did you hear anything I said?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well yea," She admitted. Ok so I knew the wrong answer. "Until I started hear 'Hail to the Chief' playing as you talked and an American flag waving in the background." The corners of her lips turned upwards.

'Thanks." I mumbled.

"But you are wrong," She said.

"Silver, you've been here for two hours." I told her looking at the clock. "How could you know anything about this school? No offense."

"None taken," She said. "But all schools are the same. People like you, right?" I nodded. "Are they your friends?" I nodded, but more slowly. I wondered where this was going. "Wrong! They like you as long as you win. As long as you win Homecoming and take them to the championships, they'll love you. Lose a game. And you might as well have a name like, Silver."

"She's a wise man." I mumbled. She hit me.

"Wise_ woman_." She told me. "Wise and man shouldn't even be used in the same sentence."

I rubbed my arm where she hit me. I wasn't going to tell her in hit. But jeez, the girl's god a nice backswing. My eyes darted to the clock. Fifteen minutes left.

"Ok. Now that we know each other, I'm going to pass out the syllabus." Mr. Slavic announced. Most the class groaned. "No worries. We will be doing labs." He stopped at then front out our row counted and laid them on the desk, 'Take one pass it back." He thought a moment and continued. "Yes we will be doing labs. Have your parents sign the lad permission form. The last past in the packet." As he said this, the packet got to us. I handed Silver hers and flipped mine to the last page. It read:

_Dear Parent(s) or Legal guardian(s):_

_It's a new year here at Central High. I am looking forward to getting to know all of my students. But this is to fill you in a little._

_This is advanced Biology. Advanced simply means that they got a higher point average on the Science portion of the PASS (Priority Academic Student Skills)._ A/N: PASS is the standardized test that Oklahoma takes.

_In this class we will be doing more hands-on experiments. Meaning, more labs. You child will be notified about the about two lab days in advance. So they have time to plan their attire. Please don't let you child wear: baggy sleeves, long chains and/or necklaces bracelet, long earrings, pants that can touch the ground and allow the student to be trip, no jerseys, or anything that you thing that as the parent may find hazardous._

_I hope to have a great year with your students. Te permission form is at the bottom. If you would like for your child to participate in these labs then sigh it and have it back by the18th of August._

_Mr. Evan Slavic_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My child may participate in all labs._

_He/She is not allergic to anything. Yes/No_

_If yes, what? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_X -------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I flipped the page over and closed the packet. I pulled out a folder and slipped it in the pocket labeling the folder, _Advanced Bio. _I capped my pen as Silver uncapped hers. I watched her curiously as she wrote on my folder. When she was done I read what she'd written. _Silver Baxter was here._ I rolled my eyes at her and slid the folder into my bag. I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and uncapped my pen again. _A/N: Darry is **bold,** Silver is underlined._

**Was that really necessary**? I wrote.

Yep, She replied.

**Next class?**

Coach Blake, you?

**Coach Blake.**

Really?

**Yep.**

Cool.

My eyes darted to the clock. Five minutes left. **Pack up and I'll take you.**

_It's your class, too._

I didn't see a reason to reply to that. So I didn't. I balled the paper up and sat it on the desk. I recapped my pen and the slid it in my pocket. Silver slid hers behind her ear. An odd one she was. I zoned back into the class to see the Slavic was still talking. I sighed. These were going to be long three minutes and ten seconds.

"Oh before we go I have to warn you. Pat a lot of attention in this class. You will need to pass this class first semester to stay in. And the fun starts in second semester." The class erupted with mummers of what we will be doing. "Quiet. I'll share a little with you. We will be going for two weeks to California." The class broke into excited cheers. So loud that, we almost didn't hear the bell ring. "It's for a science convention." Mr. Slavic clarified. But that didn't calm the class. "Since we are on the topic. I need a flat deposit by the end of the semester. The trip is 150 dollars." That stopped everyone's cheering. We, Greasers didn't have 150 to spare. We didn't have it at all. And the Socs' parents wouldn't go for it. 50 dollars by the end of the semester."

The class filed out into the noisy halls adding more noise to it. I waited at the door as Silver and Alex shoulder their bags. Then I walked out the door as they did.

"Can you believe that?" Alex asked. "$150!"

"Well, Ax," I said. "Get a job. That's what I'm gonna do. Silver?"

"Yep. I'm going to get a job, too." She muttered. "Where are you going Ax?"

"Mrs. Joyner," He replied.

"Looks like we spilt here." I told him. "See ya'."

"Bye, Dar." Axel said. "See you later, sweet thing?"

"As long as you never say that ever again," Silver laughed.

"Deal." Axel said, as the crowded halls cleared. "Gotta go." And he walked off.

"All right, Silver," I said. "Come on. Coach, isn't happy if you come in late."

"You know him?" She asked.

"Football coach," I told her.

She told her eyes and followed me into the class. There were pictures off old cannons and people from the Civil War. Then the chalkboard had Coach's name on it. Coach Blake.


End file.
